


pumpkin kisses

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [7]
Category: eboys - Fandom
Genre: Carving pumpkins, Domestic Fluff, Fall Vibes, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, October, October Vibes, PDA, Pumpkins, Very domestic, also wanted to write something for fall, fall - Freeform, i see will as a tsundere, its just cute because i wanted to write something cute a soft after my slightly more angsty one, pure fluff, slightly late on my publishing sorry <3, will hates pda and james respects that, wills a jealous boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: james and will go grab pumpkins from the farmers market and crave them.
Relationships: Will Lenney/James Marriott
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Kudos: 20





	pumpkin kisses

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

james loved fall, the gradual change of the leaves, the sudden change in colors everyone wore, the crunch of the leave under you're feet as you walked down the street, the weather getting colder allowing him to comfortably wear his sweaters. he was in love with way nature looked during this time of the year, but his favorite thing was will, the male got colder easier then most, and the weather getting colder meant will grabbed out his scarfs, gloves and sweaters he didn't wear any other time of the year.

james admired the boy as they sat in some coffee shop that will nearly dragged him into so he could warm up. the coffee shop was cozy, one of those indie type that had soft guitar music playing in the background and an overall warm feeling, the sound of people typing on their computers, and turning pages in their books was added the wordless guitar music. james thought will looked lovely in the soft lighting, his pale hands holding the tan coffee cup, his leather gloves resting on the table next to him, the scarf resting lazily around his neck, his eyes more blue then grey in this lighting, he was focused on the people walking by outside, meaning james could peacefully admire him without worry of will teasing him, or making some comment that ruined the moment.

will shifted in his seat and looked over at james, their eyes meeting, he sent him a smile "what you lookin' at?" he took a drink of his almost forgotten about coffee.

"you" james said simply before shifting and bringing his own cup to his lips "always you, you're very pretty, hard not to stare" he added after the drink, glancing around the coffee shop.

"shut up" will said scrunching up his nose.

james smiled, he knew how will was with affection, he was pretty sure will would die before admitting he wanted any form of affection from anyone. due to this james of course had ended up being the first one to say 'i love you' and will of course hadn't said it back, but the younger male didn't take offense, he just waited and eventually will did say it, half asleep after a night out with some of his friends, cuddling into james arms, and since then it was a more regular occurrence. only for their ears though. he was also the first to kiss will, and the one to ask him out, pretty much james took the lead since will was too stubborn to.

james was perfectly comfortable with public affection, not the over board type, but holding hands, hugging, a peck on the cheek or lips every now and then. will on the other hand acted like pained him to do that type of stuff in front of people, and james respected that, he didn't mind, it just made him feel more special when will did lace their fingers together, or lean up and kiss his cheek quickly around other people. they found their own rhythm.

"you warmed up enough?" james asked ready to continue there adventure, he had asked will to come pick out some pumpkins with him at a local farmers market, will _reluctantly_ agreed.

"i still don't get why you didn't just let me drive us" will huffed as he stood up, grabbing james cup and placing it on top of his to bring it back the counter.

"its not that far, the walk is nice"

"i think you just like torturing me" they walked out, back into the chilly air, will automatically shoving his hands into his pockets once his gloves were back on.

james chuckled "well that's just an added bonus" he leaned down grabbing the wagon he had dragged along to make it easier to carry the pumpkins back.

will sent him a small glare, james saw him fight back a smile though. they walked in silence, allowing the wind, crunch of leave and sound of cars going to fill it. they got to the farmers market pretty quickly, and james found the pumpkins, looking at them, the guy selling them attempting to make small talk with them, mention where his farm was, all the stuff neither james nor will cared about, but still nodded politely as he talked to them about it.

will picked up a smaller pumpkin in his hands studding it in his hands, james had picked out two to carve into for a video - one that he was going to force will to do with him. he looked over at his boyfriend and smiled a bit leaning in.

"want it?" he asked in a teasing voice, before will could say no he took it from him and added it to his payment, will wouldn't have let him otherwise.

james placed the pumpkins in his wagon, they looked around at some of the other things offered at some of the other stands. he chatted with a girl who was selling some fruits and and home made jellies, she was a bit more interesting then the pumpkin and squash seller. they chatted while he contemplated getting some stuff, will's arm snaked through his, hugging on to it, james glanced at him out of the corner of his eye seeing the boy send a brief glare toward a girl. he said nothing and bought some fresh fruit along with a jar of strawberry-rhubarb jam, thanking the lady as he walked away. will hugged his arm tighter as they did so.

"she was just being nice" james said.

will huffed "i know..."

"then why-"

"'m not jealous" the older cut him off, jame chuckled and attempted to take his arm back, only to have will hug it tighter.

" _mmhmm_ "

eventually will did let go, but only once they had left the farmers market. they walked back to james' flat and will helped him get everything inside. as soon as the stuff was put down will pulled him into a kiss, deep, passionate, one that james melted into quite easy as the boy pressed their bodies together, shivering slightly as wills colds hands pressed against the back of his neck. will pulled away slowly looking pleased with himself as he saw the glazed over look in his boyfriends eyes. james raised an eyebrow at him as he recovered from the kiss, his hands around the boys waist.

"what was the for?" james asked, a small smirk playing on his face, he already knew, will hadn't had the courage to kiss him in and front of the jam lady, but now he could remind james who he was with. _not that james needed reminding_.

"just wanted to kiss _my_ boyfriend 'innit?"

james rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to the boys nose before letting him go and moving to unpack the stuff and put it where it was needed, he handed will the small pumpkin. will took it and studied it again.

"shouldn't of got it for me, just gonna rot in like two weeks" he said though their was a small hint of a smile in his eyes.

"well then, cherish your new pumpkin son for the two weeks you have him" james joked.

will gave a small snort and placed the pumpkin where he would remember to pick it up. they set up everything, cleared space for their filming. they were public with their dating, the viewers knew, so james could get away with teasing the male and a few gentle loving touches, but he didn't over do it - for everyone's sake. they chatted about different things while carving out pumpkins with each other, more of a casual video. teasing each other for messing stuff up, will pouted a bit as his knife went a little to far down on the pumpkin screwing up his mouth.

"ah fuck this veg...vegeta- its vegetable right?"

"a fruit i believe"

this only cause will to huff again " _fucking fruit..._ " he mumbled under his breath doing his best to fix the mouth, he glanced over at james' pumpkin and sighed a bit "couldn't we have jus' painted them?"

james chuckled he could tell will was getting impatient, probably because the knife wouldn't do what he wanted "whats the challenge in that?" he said, his didn't look the greatest either, one eye turned out bigger then the other, and the fangs he tired giving it looked pitiful, but he was having fun, and deep down he knew will was too.

will hit the cover of the pumpkin on only to push it through and have his hand slip into the slimy interior, he scrunched up his nose and pulled his hand out quickly "that's fuckin' gross" he groaned, walking over to the sink to wash the gross orange vains off, all while james laughed at him.

they showed their pumpkins to the camera, and ended the video. james opened his mouth to say something only to have pumpkin guts smeared across his face by will, who had grab some from the tub or pumpkin innards.

"will what the fuck?!" he laughed, swatting the boys hand away, he quickly grabbed some himself only to have will run away, james easily grabbing him wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into his chest, slipping his hand down wills collar and smearing the mush down his chest "you started the war babe, don't get made when i shoot back"

will groaned in disgust "james!" he complained reaching back and running his pumpkin covered hand through james hair causing it to slick back "s'not fair! yer' bigger and stronger then me"

james laughed and bit and quickly peppered kissed all over the males face, causing him to try to squirm away. he enjoyed just being alone with will the most, mainly because he could do this without making will feel uncomfortable, he turned the male around in his arms and kissed the boy on the lips, he felt the boy pull back.

"gross, you have pumpkin on you're lips" he said scrunching up his nose, giggling a bit.

"and who's fault it that?" james smirked pressing more kissed to his boyfriends face, succeeding in making his face just as messy, along with his cloths from the pumpkin still on both their hands.

will stared up at him, their laughs dying down as they stared into each others eyes, james gently rubbed his thumb in circles on wills neck, probably making that messy too.

"you better let me borrow yer' cloths - dick head"

james chuckled "'course... hows a bath sound then?"

he watched a lovely pink tint spread across the males face, he loved that he was still able to make will blush like that, and he hoped it would never stopped. he nodded a bit, allowing that to be his answer, he glanced around as the messy kitchen and floor, obviously worried about the mess.

"you can help me clean it later, common, i got a new bath bomb" he took the boys hand leading him.

james loved the fall, warm baths, halloween movies showing every night, the way his boyfriend dressed during that time of the year. and as they soaked in the bath together, will carefully turning to wash the pumpkin out of james hair, he didn't think he could ever love any other season, and he defiantly couldn't love anything more then will.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> chapter one for my george and will book is out now so you should totally go read that if you want... *wink* *wonk*  
> as always kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
